The invention relates generally to radar, and more particularly, to radar systems having multiple antennas.
In the field of radar systems technology, there continues to be a need for improved capability to handle potential lower cross section as well as longer range targets. In the past, this need has been met by developing larger, more sensitive (and thus more costly) radars.